dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caelistis (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes/Magi
Magi Magi The Magi are the elite spellcasters of Caelistis. Whereas Clerics learn to cast spells to further the ideals of their deity, Magi are tasked with exploring the possibilities of magic. They manipulate their magic with finesse, they let their power come crashing against foes in miraculous displays of might. Playing a Magi Playing a Magi The abilities Magi get are focused around using spells and defending against them. Their ability to lower the increase to spell level from a few metamagic feats is very powerful-- It allows them to more easily manipulate the magic they use. The bonus metamagic feats they get means that they can use their normal feats on improving other aspects of spellcasting. Many choose to focus on one particular school with their feats, while others take reserve feats or devotion feats to expand their abilities without using up spell slots. Races: Humans and Elves have the most disposition towards the ways of the Magi, and trying to learn more about magic rather than simply using it. Orcs, dwarves, and other races with a more martial or pragmatic bent tend to care less about how magic works and more about simply using it. Alignment: Magi can be of any alignment, though many tend towards a form of neutrality in order to focus more on the "how" than the "why". Starting Gold: 6d4 x 10 gp Starting Age: As Wizard. Class Features Class Features All of the following are class features of the Magi. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Magi are proficient with all simple weapons. Magi are proficient with light and medium armor. Prayerbook: A Magi casts spells by preparing them from a prayerbook. Any divine spell may be added to a prayer book, whether from the Cleric, Druid, or even Shugenja lists. The divine insight that allows a Magi to spontaneously learn new spells upon leveling, however, restricts them to only choosing from the cleric list for those choices. Preparing spells from a prayerbook takes 30 minutes of meditation and prayer. To add a cleric spell to the prayerbook, the Magi must spend 10 minutes per spell level and expend magical unguents worth 10 gp per level of the spell, along with expending a scroll of the new spell. Adding a spell from a different spell list required 30 minutes per spell level, 50 gold per spell level, and again to expend a scroll of the new spell. If any spells are instead copied from another Magi's prayerbook, then scrolls need not be used, and the spells written in the second prayerbook remain completely intact. A Magi may use another Magi's prayerbook to prepare spells, but unless the prayerbook's original owner is present, a DC 25 Spellcraft check must be made to decipher each spell. Spells: A Magi begins play with a number of spells in their prayerbook equal to 3 + INT bonus chosen from the cleric spell list. At each level, the character learns 3 more spells of any level they can cast that are also chosen from the cleric spell list. To cast a spell, a Magi must have an Intelligence score of 10 + Spell Level. For example, to cast Bull's Strength, a level 2 spell, the character must have at least 12 INT. The DC of any spell cast is 10 + Spell Level + INT modifier. Divine Manifest: While Clerics show their unique connection to the gods through their domain powers and spells, Magi have a slightly different ability. They gain a unique familiar, similar to that of a wizard, based on a single domain of their choosing or the diety they worship. While many of the creatures function mechanically the same, they often look different and unique to each Magi. No matter the shape of the Manifest, it has a number of HD equal to your Magi level for the purpose of determining what can affect it, and a number of hitpoints equal to 1/2 yours or equal to your INT score, whichever is higher. Unless otherwise states, Manifest that resemble animals use those stats. If a Divine Manifest is destroyed, the Magi who owned it gets a -1 penalty to caster level. If this penalty would reduce their caster level below 1st, then they instead lose the ability to cast spells beyond orisons. This penalty lasts for 24 hours, after which the Magi may take part in a 2-hour-long prayer to be granted another Manifest. The Manifest comes to life beside the Magi, usually in a flash or a puff of smoke.